


Beautiful

by itsoundslikeabadjoke



Series: ABO Drabbles (SPN) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Lucifer, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Drabble, M/M, Omega Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsoundslikeabadjoke/pseuds/itsoundslikeabadjoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I apologize, Sam. I understand that my presence can be… overwhelming to those unaccustomed to it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

Sam shivered against the wall, staring down at the alpha with wide golden eyes and biting his bottom lip. He was sure he looked as pathetic as a man standing over 6 feet could look, really. But this alpha, called by his family ‘Lucifer’, reeked of a power that Sam had never experienced before. It was stronger than his own father by far and because of his on-coming heat… far too enticing to allow him to think straight. “L-Lucifer, I…”

The man’s light blue eyes flashed red for only a second, before he took a deep breath and a step away from Sam. “I apologize, Sam. I understand that my presence can be… overwhelming to those unaccustomed to it.” He looked back at the taller man, a small smirk playing at his lips. “But you are the most stunning omega that I have ever met…” He reached up and brushed Sam’s bangs away from his eyes. “You’re simply beautiful, do you know that?”


End file.
